


A. #1 Stories

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] turning him into a Double Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A. #1 Stories

If living creatures, with a mind of their own, were the sum of their memories, how could they be something different than stories? Actions, they probably made living creatures different. Stories could not act on their own, but hell, could they make people act.

He felt like a story. Everything he had ever been was a memory now, a memory without a future. The Performer had died when his parents fell. His Robin had died when he left Batman. Sure Robin had been reborn, but as his legacy. He never had thought anything would hurt more than losing the Performer, he had been wrong. Losing Nightwing, losing another family, had hurt much more.

The problem was: The hardest thing was yet to come because Agent 37 had –unlike his predecessors – never been more than a story. He was not sure how long it would stay that way, how long it would take for him to become Agent 37, turning him into a Double Agent.  

Then again, perhaps he feared the change too much. His Romanian culture had always used stories to reflect and grow, making their people stronger. They had developed story after story and he would too.

**Author's Note:**

> After I read a few things about Romanian culture and the importance of orally transmitted stories, I just had to mention it. It always seems as if DC forgets that Dick is Romani. They always state it like a fact but never do something with it. I hope Seeley and King change that a little bit.


End file.
